Wish
by emifly
Summary: Sakura wonders why she isn't getting any stronger despite gaining new spiritual powers.


**Title**: Wish  
**Series**: Kyoukai no Kanata  
**Chapters**: 1/1  
**Character**: Sakura Inami  
**Summary**: Sakura wonders why she isn't getting any stronger despite gaining new spiritual powers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata or its characters.

**Wish**

No spiritual powers were needed to realize what a beautiful night it was. No cloud dared to blanket the the moon's brilliance. Its beams of light called for the cherry blossom's attention. No matter how many times she gazed, she couldn't focus on the moon. That didn't matter to her. No matter how many times she blinked—or at times, shut—squinted, or rubbed her pink orbs, they were futile. She couldn't see what her sister and Mirai saw.

Sakura clenched her teeth at the thought of the girl who took her sister's life. She dashed through the grass, lost in her anger that she didn't notice the rock in front of her. A yelp escaped, tripping over the jagged earth. She seethed at the pain as she brought her throbbing knees to her chest. When she brought her eyes down to the bloody knee, her vision blurred. No, not now, she thought, blinking away the tears. Think of something else. A growling animal. Was her imagination this vivid? It was as if it was there next to her.

The shadow in the blades of grass launched itself at her, howling to invoke fear in the human girl. Readying herself with her weapon, she jumped into a fighting stance. There was no time to think about a mere knee scrape. Knuckles whitening, she tightened the grip on her weapon.

No, it was never hers to begin with. Nor these powers. But she was sure of this: weakness was her companion.

* * *

"You desire power," the tall figure spoke, interrupting the steady pitter patter of rain. She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped. How frightening that a stranger had pinpointed her thoughts. Who was he? He hummed as he waited for her answer.

"It's natural for people to desire that." She narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at?

"I can give it to you. Well, not give, but think of it as a loan." Narrowing her eyes, she was about to refuse when his head dropped to her ear, whispering, "Vengeance. That is your wish, no, Inami Sakura?"

Her eyes widened at his words that shattered her control over her expression. Seeing how the stranger had invaded her space, she stepped to the side.

"How do you know my name?" She met his eyes with a fierce gaze that could have drilled cement. However, to think that an opportunity like this would come so easily. To think that she could realize her sister's wish. To think that she could finally defeat Mirai.

Plastering a smile onto his face, he answered , "I'm no one important. But you, Inami Sakura, are. I see power that lies within you."

It was hard for her to believe him. She had told herself countless times that she was weak. And now, to have someone tell her out of the blue that she was strong? Impossible. Not to mention that she was so... ordinary.

But she was tired of being ordinary. Well, that's a nicer word for weak, isn't it? Anyone could have prepared dinner. She'd be a fool to not answer this opportunity, even if it came in the form of a suspicious man. At last, there was something that she could finally do. She was tired that it had been Mirai Kuriyama who lived.

"However, the condition must be met," the man continued, pushing his sliding glasses up. "Can you do it?"

Her eyes were clear with resolve. "I'll do it, without fail,"

* * *

The garbled screech of the youmu snapped Sakura back to the present, just in time as its release of energy snaked towards her.

After slashing them, she distanced herself to fire a shower of energy, raining shots of her fury at it. Before it could cry out, the brunette pierced the youmu with such strength that there was almost nothing left for the spear to devour.

Though she was catching her breath, she found the youmu to be surprisingly weak. With one last glimpse at the moon, she gritted her teeth, tired of seeing the same white glow.


End file.
